This invention relates to a drill assembly which maybe set in position and actuated to sequentially drill a plurality of laterally spaced holes along a single longitudinal axis automatically. The drill assembly is also capable of drilling these holes to a depth of between 11 feet and 13 feet using only one drill steel or rod. The drill assembly is primarily designed for use with stone, however, it's application is not confined to these materials.
In the process of quarrying granite blocks, which are generally rectangular with vertical and transverse dimensions of approximately 3 feet and a longitudinal dimension of at least 5 feet, the granite floor must first be broken into ledges. Each ledge will produce from ten to fifty blocks. Drills are used to break the blocks from the ledges. In the past this has been a slow, labor intensive process.
The drills now in use are manually operated, will drill only one or two holes from one set-up and will operate initially with no more than a 4 foot drill rod. These limitations require that the drill rod be changed during the process of drilling of 11 foot to 13 foot holes. It also requires that the drill assembly be moved and re-set after each hole is drilled.
It is an object of the instant invention to overcome these drilling limitations by providing a drill which will automatically and successively drill a plurality of spaced holes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drill assembly which operates in a dust free manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drill assembly capable of being set up level quickly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drill assembly which operates without supervision.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a drill capable of operating initially with drill rods of up to 14 feet.
It is another object of the invention to provide an assembly which drills holes into granite at a high rate of speed.
It is a further object of the invention to control drilling of a drill assembly with a programmable computer.